Tired Jane Equals Grumpy Rizzoli
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is exhausted, angry... And on a rampage! No-one wants to be in the same vicinity as her. Not even her own girlfriend. Can Maura calm her down eventually? Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tired Jane Equals Grumpy Rizzoli**_

_**Summary: **__Jane Rizzoli is exhausted, angry... And on a rampage! No-one wants to be in the same vicinity as her. Not even her own girlfriend. Can Maura calm her down eventually? Established Rizzles._

**A/N: Here is just a small idea I thought of. Just a random Rizzles. But I get enough reviews, I might be persuaded to add another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Homicide Unit had been working for close to forty-eight hours, with no time to sleep or shower. She was exhausted.

A serial killer was on a killing spree and every time she went to go home or get some sleep, another call came in about another murder.

Finally the perpetrator had nearly been identified and Maura was just finishing up on the last body.

Jane walked in to find Maura was already sewing up the Y-shaped cut on the corpse of a thirty year old man, and her ex-partner standing beside the metal table, eating a donut.

"Oh, look, it's Grumpy Jane!" Korsak attempted to joke, laughing.

"Fuck you, Korsak!" retorted Jane, as she sat on Maura's chair at the desk, on which the doctor's laptop sat.

"Jesus, I was just joking Rizzoli," Vince muttered, popping the last bite of donut into his mouth.

Jane just sat there, trying to stop herself from falling asleep.

Catching sight of her beyond exhausted girlfriend, Maura sigh as she dried her now clean hands. But before she could speak the glass door to the morgue burst open. It was Jane's current partner, Detective Barry Frost.

"We got a match!" he called to both Rizzoli and Korsak.

"Who is it?" asked Korsak before Jane could.

"Eric Price from Brookline," Frost replied. "You coming?" he asked as he ran off.

Maura turned to Korsak. "Go, Korsak," she mouthed.

Vince nodded and pointed to an exhausted but fuming Jane, who would normally go make the arrest but was too exhausted to even move. Being the only Detective, who refused to sleep when she was told to, that the others would keep working, since they had already napped. "Fine, as long as you calm down your girlfriend, Miss Crabby Ass, there."

"Fuck off, Korsak," Jane snapped, although her voice didn't sound too firm or strong.

"Korsak..." Maura warned.

"Okay, okay, Doc, I'm outta here," replied Vince before he rushed out.

Once Vince was completely out of sight, Maura squatted down in front of her partner, placing her hands on Jane's black slack clad thighs. "Baby, what's going on? Talk to me," she spoke softly, rubbing the Detective's legs.

Shaking her head, Jane rested her hands on top of her lover's. "Nothing," she whispered. She was so exhausted, she could barely communicate. Jane just wanted to go home and cuddle with Maura and Jo. And sleep. Yes, sleep, she was in desperate need of it. A long one.

"Jane, don't lie to me," replied Maura, a hint of frustration very noticeable in her voice.

Frustrated and angry herself, Rizzoli stood up, just about accidentally knocking the doctor on her ass. "Why can't people just leave me alone and stop asking me shit? I'll talk when I'm ready, right now, I just wanna sleep!" snapped Jane before walking over to the transport door and pressing the large red button to open them. Without another word, she left. She was going to head straight for her car.

Maura sighed, standing up. She walked over and shut the doors. She had to admit that she was concerned about Jane, she'd never seen her act this way before. But then again, she had never seen her so tired. She and Rizzoli had never encountered a serial killer like this. In seventy-two hours, the perp had killed eighteen people, the first body wasn't found for nearly twenty four hours after the murder. And at first, they couldn't even find a link, because there really wasn't one. He killed men, women and children. The oldest was eighty-one, the youngest was ten. Just a little girl on her way home from school.

It had been a horrible few days and they were paying for it. Both physically and emotionally.

Doctor Isles sat down at her laptop, she closed out of the programs, which she had left open, and turned it off. She had to check on Jane, so she was going to head home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura unlocked the door to her and Jane's place. They had only moved in about a month before and it already felt so normal and wonderful for the two of them.

She walked in and locked the door behind her, putting her handbag on the coat rack beside the door, with Jane's. The doctor then turned around and found her love sound asleep on the couch. Jo Friday was asleep behind Jane's legs. She woke hearing someone walking in but seeing that it was just her other owner, she went back to sleep.

Maura sighed and walked over to the couch, stepping over Bass who was resting by the coffee table. "Jane? Baby?" murmured Maura, brushing back the Detective's messy dark brown loose ringlets.

Unhappy at being disturbed, Jane groaned and rolled over, which in turn upset Jo, who then jumped off the couch and ran off. "Leave... alone... Sleep," Jane muttered in her sleep, not really being able to form a sentence.

"Jane, wake up and talk to me, sweetie," Maura practically begged her partner.

With a stretch and frustrated sigh, Jane finally opened her eyes and was greeted by her lover's face. "Hey..."

"Hi, baby, " whispered Maura and leaned forward a little. She kissed Jane on the lips and caressed her cheek. "Janie, you're really worrying me," she informed the detective.

Jane yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I know, honey, I'm sorry," she whispered back, reaching up to cup the doctor's cheek. "I just need a good night's sleep and a cuddle with my baby." Rizzoli rubbed noses with Isles before sitting up.

"Then I'll will take you to bed, gorgeous," replied Maura, standing back up.

She offered her hand, which Jane gladly took, letting her girlfriend help her up."

And letting in close to the doctor, refusing to let go of her hand, Jane whispered tiredly, "Take me to bed, Maur."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter people asked for. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Jane woke several hours later to the honking of car horns and the glare of the street lights outside their bedroom window, also to Jo Friday, who was standing in the small gap between her and Maura, on the bed, barking, trying to get their attention. She groaned and opened her eyes. She was still exhausted. Looking at the alarm clock, she noticed she'd in fact had about nine hours of sleep. But it didn't feel like she'd slept no way near enough. Jane went to get up to take the dog for a walk but was stopped by her girlfriend gently grabbing her arm from behind her, sleepily, to stop her from getting out of the bed.

"Don't you even think about it," Maura whispered, sitting up, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. "I'll take Jo for a walk while you go back to sleep, then when I come back, we are going to have a very long and serious conversation," she told Jane as she put on a pair of Jane's shoes, since it clearly was not a good idea to walk a dog at night, in a pair of three hundred dollar high heels. It was one of those times when she was glad that she and Jane had the same shoe size.

Rizzoli groaned, closing her eyes again as she grabbed Maura's pillow and inhaled the doctor's intoxicating scent deeply. "Talk about what?" she grumbled.

"You know exactly about what, Jane. I'm not going to let you keep it bottled up. Last time I let you bottle something up, you were sick for a week! I'm not going to let that happen again," insisted Maura, her voice was firm. She was serious.

With a sigh, Jane nodded and opened her eyes again to see that her partner was now standing beside the bed, leaning over her.

"You know I do it because I love you, baby," whispered Maura, then planted a kiss on Jane's cheek.

"I know, and I appreciate it and you, honey," Jane replied and returned the kiss, but on the lips.

"Jo and I will be back soon. Get some more sleep. You need it," Maura said and kissed her again. "Come on, Jo."

Jane watched as Maura walked out with Jo Friday running behind her, wagging her little tail.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane must have fallen asleep quickly because she didn't know what happened after she watched Maura and Jo walk out till she was woken by Maura gently shaking her awake.

"Baby, wake up," the doctor whispered.

With a groan, the Detective opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's just after ten. Jo and I came back a couple hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me then? You said you'd wake me when you got back," replied Jane, getting up.

"Cause you looked so peaceful, sweetie," Maura said, caressing her cheek. "I ordered some Chinese, it just came. You slept through the doorbell. Which surprised me, since you're a light sleeper."

Jane leaned into Maura's gentle touch. "Guess I was so exhausted that I was just in a deep sleep," suggested Jane. "I'm famished now though. Did you get my favourite?"

"Of course," Maura said and kissed her on the lips before taking her hand, guiding her into the living room, where they almost accidentally stepped on Bass as he slowly crawled around the apartment, trying to get away from Jo Friday, who was yapping at him, trying to get him to play with her. Clearly Bass did not want to play though.

Both women decided to sit on the floor in between the couch and coffee table to eat dinner. After eating in silence for several minutes, Jane found the quiet too uncomfortable and reached for the TV remote, only to be stopped for the second time that night by Maura's hand being placed on top of hers.

"I told you we need to talk, Jane."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" retorted Jane, furrowing her brow.

With a sigh, Maura slightly tilted her head, looking at her partner. "Because I was waiting for you to talk."

"Can't we just finish eating first?" Jane practically whined, using her chop sticks to put a bit of Broccoli into her mouth.

In response, Maura gently took the chop sticks out of Jane's left hand. "No we can't. We need to talk now... Otherwise it will be just forgotten to be talked about and you'll bottle it up. I know you, Janie," she whispered gently, looking into the Detective's beautiful cocoa brown eyes.

Jane swallowed the chewed up green vegetable and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how to break it to her lover, knowing that it would break her heart. And the last thing she wanted to do was break Maura's heart.

"Well?" asked Maura, placing her hand over Jane's, that was resting on the table, holding it.

Jane shook her head. "I can't say it," she whispered, her voice breaking as a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell me what, sweetie?" Maura asked concerned, rubbing the palm of Jane's hand, trying to ignore the slightly elevated scar in the centre of it.

"I'm considering leaving the force," she whispered, looking down, avoiding eye contact with Maura at all costs.

"Say what?" Maura was stunned. "Why?"

All food was now forgotten.

"I'm so tired, Maur. I don't think that I can do it anymore, to be honest," she told Maura softly. Her voice so low in volume that Maura nearly didn't ever hear what she said.

"But being a Homicide Detective is everything to you, baby," replied Maura. She cupped her girlfriend's face in her hand and rubbed noses with her.

Jane looked deeply into Maura's eyes. "No, you're everything to me, Maur."

"So is being a Homicide Detective though, Janie. You love your job... And don't lie to me and say that you don't because we both know for damn sure that that would be a lie."

Looking down to drop eye contact, Jane sighed. "But what I see every day, Maur..."

"I know, baby, I see the same stuff. But we get justice for the victims," replied Maura, caressing Jane's cheek. "Just promise me, you won't make a decision without thinking it through thoroughly first."

Jane looked back up into Maura's eyes, a tear fell, which Maura instantly wiped away. "Okay, I promise," she sniffled. "I'm just so tired though."

"Trust me, Janie, I know. Maybe the both of us just need a vacation. We'll get through this rough path together, okay?." She grabbed Jane's chop sticks again and placed them back into her left hand. "Now eat, sweetheart, then it's straight back to bed."

Smiling a little, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's. Fatigued clearly etched into her face. "I love you so much, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane," Maura replied and placed a featherlight kiss on the detective's lips. "Now eat then more sleep."

The women pulled apart reluctantly and finished their meal.


End file.
